


love me now (touch me now)

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Minhyun, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Minhyun is kinky, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smut, it gets soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: The first time that Minhyun asks him to tie him up, Seongwoo turns about fifty shades of red.





	love me now (touch me now)

**Author's Note:**

> Is my OTP Ongniel or Onghwang?? I don't even know anymore but here have this shameless smut.

The first time Minhyun asks him to tie him up, Seongwoo turns about fifty shades of red.

 

He brings it up in the middle of a lunch date too, while they’re out in public, and Seongwoo gets paranoid that someone has potentially heard them.

 

“Keep it down-!” Seongwoo says in embarrassment. Minhyun smiles angelically, as if what he’s just suggested doesn’t send a million dirty thoughts running through his head.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” he replies, tossing his salad with his fork. “Maybe you could even blindfold me while you’re at it, wouldn’t that be sexy?”

 

Seongwoo squirms, dropping his utensils to his plate as he rubs at his temples. “Minhyun, I swear..” 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Seongwoo frowns up at the other, because as fun as all of it sounds, he’s not thrilled with how silly it makes him out in public as Minhyun teases him like this. He’s about to retort when he feels something creeping up his inner thigh that makes him jump, and  _ fuck _ when did Minhyun even take off his shoe? His socked-toe runs along the muscle of his thigh before stopping at his groin. They’re in broad daylight, all someone has to do is turn in their direction and they would see—

 

Before the sensation can become too much, Minhyun pulls away, slips his shoe back on before taking a sip of his tea, glancing over at Seongwoo over the rim of his cup. Seongwoo glances back. He’s still red, and now he’s slightly hard, too..

 

“Fuck you..” Seongwoo mumbles under his breath.

 

“You should.”

 

Seongwoo groans loudly in response.

 

To be completely honest, Seongwoo never expected Minhyun to be so kinky when they first began to date. He blames it on the other’s gorgeous, bright smile, a smile that Seongwoo thinks could possibly cure cancer one day. Not to mention that Minhyun himself is sweeter than sugar, so caring and kind that Seongwoo isn’t sure what someone like him has done to deserve him. He feels as if though he may have saved an entire fucking country in his past life, because Hwang Minhyun is truly too good to be true.

 

The first time they sleep together, Seongwoo is left absolutely breathless, because if there’s anything Minhyun is better at than curing world hunger with his smile, it’s being a lover, because the way that he rides him is better than anything he’s experienced, and his honey voice calling out Seongwoo’s name is the most saccharine and unfair sound he’s ever heard.

 

Still, as their relationship continues and Minhyun starts pitching in new ideas of what they can do to spice up their bedroom life… Seongwoo isn’t entirely sure how to feel. At first, it’s almost intimidating, but Minhyun easily guides him through it all. And so far, there hasn’t been much that he hasn’t liked either.

 

The idea of Minhyun tied up and blindfolded is a new one, however, and after his little stunt at the café the previous week, Seongwoo thinks the idea is starting to become more and more appealing.

 

So he plans for it accordingly. There’s no need to buy any new materials, Seongwoo just fetches a few ties from his closet and sets them out on the bed, then patiently waits for Minhyun to come home from work that day. His schedule is practically set in stone at this point. At 6:30, give or take a few minutes, Hwang Minhyun would walk through the front door of their apartment and announce that he’s home, would look for Seongwoo to welcome him with a peck on his cheek before settling for the night.

 

Except for this time when Minhyun comes home, Seongwoo waits for him in the bedroom, dressed in slacks and a white button-up top, the first few buttons left undone. When Minhyun walks in and sees him sitting on the bed, he raises his brow slightly in confusion, let’s out a slight laugh. “Hello?”

 

“Welcome home,” Seongwoo grins, and he can tell by the look on Minhyun’s face that the other is suspicious. 

 

“What’s going on?” Minhyun asks.

 

Seongwoo just beckons him forward, and without questioning it, Minhyun follows his commands. He chuckles to himself; Minhyun is always obedient when it counts, Seongwoo thinks.

 

Without having to tell him, Minhyun seats himself in Seongwoo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Similarly, Seongwoo brings his arms around his waist and pulls him in gently, pressing his mouth to his in a chaste, careful kiss.

 

Minhyun always tastes like peppermint, no matter what, Seongwoo thinks. He’s accused the older of having a lifetime supply of mints stored somewhere in their apartment, but Minhyun just laughs and shakes his head everytime.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t mind however; the taste is certainly pleasant as Minhyun gently slicks his tongue against his, deepening the kiss instead of pulling away. He loves kissing Minhyun, because Minhyun is a good kisser, and his kisses make him dizzy. Quietly he hums against his lips, going breathless with each and every passing moment.

 

As the kiss continues, Seongwoo slides one hand off of Minhyun’s waist and reaches behind him, grasping for a slither of silk material that he had left on the bed earlier. When he finally finds it, he grins against Minhyun’s mouth before pulling away, grinning at him so smugly that Minhyun isn’t sure what’s going on. 

 

Then the piece of black silk comes into view, and Seongwoo watches the flash of confusion that flickers on his face. “Seongwoo? What’s—?”

 

“Shhh…” Seongwoo quiets him before bringing the tie up to Minhyun’s eyes. Thankfully the other male doesn’t flick away, only lets Seongwoo bring the piece of fabric to his eyes, covering them and tilting a tight not at the back of his head. “You said you wanted to be blindfolded, right? How’s this?”

 

In his lap, Minhyun shivers a little, and Seongwoo grins in satisfaction. He doesn’t like this all that much because he can’t see his lover’s gorgeous eyes, but he can’t deny that Minhyun looks handsome like this, with a blindfold over his eyes, lips slightly parted as he grasps the situation he’s in. 

 

“Do you like it?” Seongwoo asks. Minhyun nods slightly, sliding his hands to Seongwoo’s sides. “Good boy… I have another surprise for you later, but first you have to take your clothes off for me. Can you do that, baby?”

 

Again, Minhyun nods, and Seongwoo takes satisfaction in how obedient he is. It’s a heavy contrast from his daily demeanor, usually so lively and playful, headstrong and diligent. He likes both sides of Minhyun, but right now, he prefers the submissive one, leans back into the bed as Minhyun stands once more, shrugs off his coat jacket to begin the show.

 

Seongwoo can tell that Minhyun is in the mood, because he just haphazardly throws the coat on the floor, whereas he’d normally hang it up somewhere to avoid a mess. Instead he just continues like this, starting off with the tie around his neck. The way he loosens it is sexy, Seongwoo thinks, and he takes in every second as he watches Minhyun strip.

 

It’s perhaps when he begins to take off his shirt that Seongwoo feels his cock throb slightly in his pants from his excitement. It’s absolutely no secret how gorgeous his boyfriend’s body is, with broad shoulders and a toned figure; as Minhyun strips his shirt off the sight of milky white flesh and pert nipples upon his chest make Seongwoo’s mouth water, forces him to keep his hands to himself.

 

He wonders if Minhyun can sense his eyes on him, his growing excitement, because even blindfolded, Minhyun still grins at him, and Seongwoo has to imagine the look on his face. “Like what you see, hmm?”

 

“Fuck,” Seongwoo curses, rubbing himself slightly over his slacks. “Damn right I do.”

 

Minhyun just chuckles, more music to Seongwoo’s ears. The most relieving sound is when he hears the zipper on Minhyun’s pants coming undone, and he watches, holding his breath as he pushes them down his legs, leaving him in a pair of clean black underwear that looks so neat and tidy, Seongwoo wonders if Minhyun has been planning this all along, or at least waiting for him to make a move.

 

When that’s all that’s left, Seongwoo reaches forward and hooks an arm around his boyfriend’s slender waist. A small gasp escapes his lips, and it turns into a soft whimper as Seongwoo starts to litter kisses over the smooth skin of his stomach, hands kneading softly at his ass. Minhyun moans, his hands tangling in Seongwoo’s dark locks as he revels in the feeling. The younger makes sure to leave a faint mark just over his hip bone before pulling away and carefully guiding Minhyun to lie over the bed.

 

“Come here…” Seongwoo whispers breathlessly, making room for him. Minhyun carefully crawls over the mattress before lying down on his back, and Seongwoo adjusts things for him to make him more comfortable, putting pillows under his head and centering him a little better. Then he takes a seat in Minhyun’s lap, running his hands over his chest. He shudders again.

 

“Ready for me to tie you up?” Seongwoo whispers. Minhyun licks at his plump lips and nods eagerly.

 

That’s all the confirmation Seongwoo needs to reach over and grab another silky tie, smoothing it out before bringing one end around Minhyun’s wrist, tying it tightly, but not tight enough that it hurts. He gives a little tug before bringing the other end to the corresponding bedpost, until he’s got one arm suspended in the air.

 

“How’s that?” Seongwoo asks, just to be sure. He doesn’t want Minhyun to be uncomfortable. 

 

“It’s good…” Minhyun responds, offering a small smile. Seongwoo then makes sure to repeat the procedure on the other side as well, and when he’s finished, Minhyun is all spread out in front of him. He can see the delicious strain of the muscles in his shoulders, the way his abdomen caves in a little, and it’s so sexy, Seongwoo almost has to stop himself from drooling. 

 

“You’re so pretty, fuck, why didn’t we tie you up earlier,” Seongwoo hums, his fingers roaming up Minhyun’s sides. The older chuckles softly, both with the ticklish feeling and the humor in his words.

 

“I told you,” he quips back. His breathing is already labored in excitement. When Seongwoo brings his fingers up to play with his nipples, he chokes on his breath, biting down hard on his lips.

 

Seongwoo bites back a laugh of his own; he knows how sensitive the little buds are, and he has no problem teasing Minhyun like this, rolling his nipples between his fingers and listening to the soft mewls that it illicits from him.

 

“Want me to suck your pretty nipples, baby?” Seongwoo teases, and Minhyun swallows hard before nodding in response. It’s not enough though, Seongwoo wants to hear it. He moves a hand up to Minhyun’s lips, running his thumb along the bottom lip before dragging it open, pressing lightly against it. “Come on, use your words.”

 

Minhyun shudders. “Please…”

 

“Please what?” Seongwoo continues as Minhyun trails off. His other hand has stopped tracing around his nipple, waiting patiently for an answer.

 

“Suck my nipples…” Minhyun says shyly, and Seongwoo can see the faint tint of red over his cheeks as it spreads underneath his blindfold. Satisfied enough, he withdraws his hands before leaning down a little, toying with the brown bud for a moment longer before capturing it between his lips, swirling his tongue around it.

 

And Minhyun chokes back a scream; Seongwoo feels his body jolt a little underneath his and the ties holding Minhyun go taut for a moment. Seongwoo just continues like this, however, flicking his tongue over his lover’s nipple, teasing him just like he knows he likes to be teased. 

 

He goes back and forth like this for a while, switching between the two until Minhyun is trembling beneath him. When he pulls away, he brings a hand back up to one, rolling it between his fingers again as he looks up at Minhyun. They haven’t even gotten to the fun part, and he already looks wrecked.

 

“Fuck..” Seongwoo groans. “You could cum just like this, couldn’t you? Are you that eager, baby?”

 

Minhyun just moans in response, and Seongwoo leans down to suck at the skin just above one of his nipples, leaving a patch of red there that’s sure to fade into a bruising purple later on. It’ll look so pretty on his pale skin, Seongwoo decides.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Seongwoo asks as he sits up on Minhyun’s lap. He can feel his erection poking at his thigh, and he’d be lying if he said it isn’t totally turning him on right now. Still, he does his best to ignore it for now, taking this time to tease Minhyun even more.

 

Beneath him, the other man chuckles, and though he’s absolutely flushed, skin already red and blotchy, he retorts, “All you did was suck my nipples. Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

 

At that, Seongwoo quirks a brow and chuckles. “Are you doubting me?”

 

“Of course not,” Minhyun replies. “I’m just fucking horny right now, and I need more of you..”

 

“Well then..” Seongwoo trails off as he starts to unbutton his own shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and throwing it somewhere in the room. Minhyun will yell at him later to pick it up, but it’s something he can deal with when they’re done with all of this. His pants and underwear follow after that, until Seongwoo is left completely naked, straddling his boyfriend’s chest as he strokes his hardened shaft. He groans softly as he watches Minhyun’s parted lips. They’re red, and Seongwoo gets the idea to just push his cock past them, fuck Minhyun’s throat until he can’t give back anymore snarky replies.

 

Maybe later, he thinks. For now, he’s still having too much fun teasing. It does suck a little that he can’t have Minhyun’s hands roaming over his body too, but he makes up for it with how sexy he looks sprawled underneath him, already so wrecked and beautiful, just for him. 

 

“Mmmm, I think you should repay the favor now…” Seongwoo says as he scoots up a little, his dick just a few centimeters away from Minhyun’s lips. He doesn’t want to frighten him, however, so he brings his fingers to his lips first, carefully pushing one past them. Minhyun responds right away, wrapping his tongue around the digit before he closes his lips around it, sucking it into his hot wet cavern.  _ Fuck,  _ Seongwoo thinks, pushing another finger past his lips. 

 

“What do you think? Wanna suck my cock now instead?”

Minhyun pushes his fingers out of his mouth with his tongue before he swallows, wetting his throat again and nods in response. 

 

“Please…” Minhyun whines, already opening his mouth in preparation for the weight of Seongwoo’s length on his tongue. Seongwoo hisses, because everything Minhyun does is so hot, the other  _ has _ to know just what he’s doing to him. 

 

Seongwoo doesn’t ask for more, instead he just steadies himself, bringing his thighs on either side of Minhyun’s head, gently dragging the tip of his cock against his lips. Minhyun shudders, and his tongue darts out, just running over the slit at the top. Seongwoo hums, then carefully slides only the head past his soft lips.

 

He can tell that Minhyun is struggling a little without the ability to use his hands, but he adjusts quickly, sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Seongwoo bites back a moan as he does his best to guide himself past his lips, pushing deeper when he decides he wants more.

 

And Minhyun is pliant; he works his mouth open to fit Seongwoo’s girth, breathes carefully through his nose so he doesn’t pass out from lack of oxygen. Seongwoo thinks he looks sinfully gorgeous like this, lips spread thin around his dick and a silky piece of fabric covering his eyes. He resists the urge to fuck into his mouth right then and there, let’s out a heavy groan as he continues to slide himself into Minhyun’s hot mouth, yet he can’t deny the uncontrollable pleasure that’s built up inside of him.

 

When he pulls out completely, Minhyun sucks in a heavy breath before shaking his head. There’s a bit of precum already staining his lips, and he watches as he eagerly laps it up, swallowing it down. “Come on, baby, please.. Want you to fuck my mouth..” he says, and Seongwoo raises a brow.

 

“Are you sure?” he teases, rubbing the head over Minhyun’s lips as he speaks. “I don’t know if my thick cock will fit down such a tight throat like yours..”

 

But Minhyun just shakes his head, trying to get Seongwoo to put his dick in his mouth already, but Seongwoo is in control right now, and he keeps himself just out of reach. “Please, I want it…” he whines.

 

“Yeah?” Seongwoo raises a brow, slapping his length over Minhyun’s lips. “Think you can take all of me?” Seongwoo knows he can, he’s watched his cock slide down Minhyun’s throat on several occasions, but he just likes the way he eagerly begs for him each time, darts his tongue out just to get a taste of him.

 

“Yes,” Minhyun whispers desperately. “Please fuck my mouth…”

 

Then, when Seongwoo can no longer resist his pretty pleads and his soft welcoming lips, he carefully pushes himself past them again, marveling in the surprises noise Minhyun makes as he adjusts, inch by inch. 

 

Minhyun moans softly around his dick, and the noise sends vibrations throughout that make Seongwoo’s thighs tremble. He steadies himself, bringing one hand to tangle in his boyfriend’s soft tresses, the other still guiding himself down Minhyun’s throat. Not all of it fits, so he’s careful not to push too much in at a time, not wanting to hurt Minhyun.

 

“Are you ready?” Seongwoo asks, just to be sure. He takes the small noise that Minhyun makes as a yes, before he carefully begins to thrust into his mouth, feeling his cock sliding in and out. Seongwoo groans softly as he picks up his pace a little, and it’s not long before he’s eagerly fucking into Minhyun’s mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He gags a little, but otherwise continues to widen his throat, just so Seongwoo can continue fucking him like this. 

 

Minhyun cranes his neck a little, his fists balling up, and Seongwoo wonders if this position is perhaps just a little too uncomfortable for him. But he doesn’t panic, however, just continues to take Seongwoo’s dick down his throat like a pro, sending Seongwoo’s brain into overdrive as he fucks into his mouth, moaning wildly in pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” Seongwoo growls. “You take my cock so well, babe… Look at you, so eager for me.”

 

In response, Minhyun swallows a little around his length; Seongwoo feels his throat constrict and it makes him shiver, fingers tightening in Minhyun’s hair. 

 

It’s only when he feels himself nearing his climax that Seongwoo finally slips himself free, gasping for breath as he tries to relax a little. Beneath him, Minhyun is doing the same, though his breaths are heavier, and he coughs as he tries to wet his throat again. 

 

“You’re so good at that,” Seongwoo praises, and Minhyun flushes red. It only adds to how absolutely wrecked he looks; now, his skin is blotchy and his lips are swollen. There are tears trickling down from beneath his blindfold, and Seongwoo carefully reaches down to wipe them away. Then he leans down and pecks his boyfriend softly on the lips, smiling lovingly at him. “You did so well, my love. Do you need anything before we continue?” 

 

He watches as the praise leaves Minhyun smiling, then in a hoarse voice he replies— “Water?” Seongwoo is more than eager to head into the kitchen to fetch his boyfriend a glass of water, carefully tilting the glass to his lips and helping him drink as he remains tied up to the bed. He spills a little, and Minhyun lets out a shrill scream of surprise at the cold sensation, but Seongwoo only laughs.

 

“If I could use my hands, I’d smack you right now,” Minhyun laughs. Seongwoo places the glass on their nightstand before sitting himself between Minhyun’s legs, leaning down until their faces are merely centimeters apart.

 

“It’s a good thing you can’t use them then, huh?” 

 

Before Minhyun can respond, Seongwoo kisses him again, capturing his lips between his. He keeps it chaste, slow and gentle. Minhyun deserves it after the rough treatment he had received only moments ago. Carefully, he runs his tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it, dragging it out and letting a smile linger upon his lips.

 

“You’re so pretty, you know,” Seongwoo comments as he gently strokes Minhyun’s cheek. “How did such a beautiful, sarcastic, kinky bastard like you ever become mine?”

 

At that, Minhyun snorts and shakes his head. “Shut up before I change my mind about all of this.”

 

“Change  _ your  _ mind?” Seongwoo says in bewilderment. “Um, it’s kinda late for that, and besides, I don’t think that’s your decision to make.  _ You’re  _ the one tied up here, if I just wanted to leave you here, I could.”

 

He swears Minhyun pales at the realization, scoffing at Seongwoo’s words. He’s bluffing of course, but the reaction he gets out of Minhyun is still totally worth it.

 

“Of course I won’t do that, though,” he adds, running his hands down Minhyun’s torso again. He’s still hard— both of them are— and he’s quite eager to finish this up soon, before he seriously loses it. “Would rather watch you come undone underneath me, then take good care of you afterwards…”

 

Minhyun snorts, smiling again at his words. “What a gentleman. I’m so lucky.”

 

“Damn right you are…” Seongwoo murmurs as his fingers trail lower and lower, until they reach the waist and of Minhyun’s briefs. He carefully flattens his palm over the front of it and drinks in the small sounds that Minhyun makes in response. Carefully, he cups him in his hands, groaning slightly at the weight of him in his palm.

 

When he finally pulls the pesky fabric away, Minhyun’s cock springs free, already oozing precum from their precious affairs. Seongwoo wastes no time in lapping it up, swallowing the salty substance as it stains his tongue. Above, Minhyun shudders, having been touched like this for the first time all day.

 

“Seongwoo..” he calls.

 

“Mmm?” Seongwoo replies, running a ghostly touch over the length of Minhyun’s cock. Minhyun squirms beneath him, his breath hitching in his throat.

 

“Please don’t tease me anymore.. I need you now.”

 

Of course, Seongwoo doesn’t listen, just grasps Minhyun’s length in his hand before he carefully spreads his legs apart. Seongwoo shimmies gown the bed a little until his face is between his legs, breath ghosting over Minhyun’s inner thighs. The older male trembles slightly, but Seongwoo keeps his legs open, pushing them up and apart and putting him entirely on display.

 

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Seongwoo chuckles, his breath hot over Minhyun’s entrance. “There’s something I want to try now…”

 

He feels Minhyun tense a little, whispering softly, “Seongwoo..—?!”

 

Minhyun’s voice suddenly rises as Seongwoo carefully laps over his tight hole, slicking it wet with his saliva. Curiously, he looks up at Minhyun, eager to know how he feels. “How was that?” he asks.

 

“Weird..” Minhyun replies, and even with the blindfold covering his eyes, he can see the scandalized look on his face.

 

Seongwoo chuckles in response, fingers teasing over the puckered hole. “You didn’t like it?”

 

Above him, Minhyun hesitates for a moment. Then he purses his lips and shakes his head. “I didn’t say that..”

 

“Ah, so then can I continue?”

 

Again, Minhyun hesitates, but he nods in response, responding breathlessly. “Yes you can?”

 

Seongwoo, however, isn’t convinced. He wants Minhyun’s full consent, no matter how comfortable they’ve grown with each other in the bedroom. “Are you sure? If you don’t like it, you can say so—..”

 

“Ong Seongwoo, if you don’t put your tongue up my ass right now, I swear that I’m going to smack you so hard when I’m freed from this—..”

 

He’s taken by surprise with Minhyun’s sudden vigor, but he just laughs in response, buzzing happily as he shakes his head. “You’re going to smack me anyways,” he quips, but before Minhyun can even respond again, he licks another stripe against his hole, effectively silencing him and bringing a wild moan from his lips instead.

 

“Ah, fuck..!” Seongwoo grins as he continues to lap at his ass with his tongue, trailing up the seam of his balls and give one a little suck before he pulls away. 

 

“You like this, don’t you? Fuck, you’re so kinky, Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun just whines in response, his legs spreading wider, a silent plea for Seongwoo to continue. He happily obliges, of course, pulling his hole taut and slicking it wet with his saliva before he experimentally pushes his tongue past the rim. It makes Minhyun squirm, pushing his ass down on to Seongwoo’s face. The action takes him by surprise, but he takes it as a good thing, continues to eat his boyfriend out, his tongue exploring his hot insides. 

 

“Yes, yes, fuck  _ yes— Seongwoo!” _ he’s so loud, Seongwoo thinks, and it’s so fucking hot that he adds a finger alongside his tongue, pushing both inside of Minhyun’s hot entrance, drinking in every delicious sound that he makes. He might as well take this opportunity to stretch him out while he at it, make things easier for him with what’s to come.

 

As Minhyun continues to fuck himself on Seongwoo’s tongue, he carefully brings himself to push more fingers inside, starting with one, then two, gently easing in a third. The third is always the hardest for him, Seongwoo finds, but with the feeling of his tongue alongside them, he finds that he adjusts much quicker, and Seongwoo has him squirming on his fingers in no time, his wrists pulling against his ties as his body reacts to each and every sensation.

 

With one last thrust of his tongue, Seongwoo withdraws his fingers from Minhyun’s entrance, leaving the other in a panting mess as he tried to come down from another near-orgasm high. He whines eagerly, impatiently as Seongwoo reaches into the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, just to be safe. He slicks himself generously with the substance and uses the rest on Minhyun’s hole, strokes himself before lining himself up with leaking entrance.

 

Seongwoo leans down then, his face so close to Minhyun’s that he can feel his breath on his skin. “Ready?” he asks in a hushed whisper, and then watches as smile spreads over his lover’s lips.

 

“Please, fuck me…”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t have to be told twice; he carefully pushes his length past Minhyun’s tight hole, guiding himself until he’s completely buried within him. Both of them groan at the fit, and in the heat of the moment, Seongwoo leans down to catch Minhyun’s lips into a hot kiss. It’s sloppy and wet, but Seongwoo can’t bring himself to care, sweat already dripping from his skin, their sweaty bodies slicked against each other in this intense heat.

 

As Minhyun swirls his tongue with his, Seongwoo brings himself to thrust inside of him, making the older moan into his mouth. He pulls away, and the first thing Minhyun does is moan his name so loud and lewdly that Seongwoo’s cock twitches inside of him.

 

“Fuck, you’re so big..” Minhyun whines, bucking his hips to meet his thrusts. Seongwoo adjusts himself, then hooks both of Minhyun’s legs over his shoulders, bending him in half. He finds that his next thrust goes deeper than expected, and the sudden sensation has both of their thighs trembling in surprise.

 

“ _ Woah,”  _ Minhyun gasps, and Seongwoo chuckles as he slowly builds up a steady pace.

 

Minhyun’s moans begins to fill the musty air; even like this, the sound is so melodic that Seongwoo feels like he’s walking on cloud nine. His tight ass feels so good around his length that he can feel his mind start to go dizzy, drunk off of Minhyun’s body, his voice, his everything…

 

“Fuck, Seongwoo, don’t stop, please,  _ harder..”  _ By now, Minhyun has become nothing but a babbling mess, begging for more from Seongwoo, spreading his legs impossibly wider and allowing for him to fuck even deeper than he had imagined possible. It drives Seongwoo absolutely crazy, and he’s so eager to give Minhyun everything that he wants.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know?” Seongwoo grunts as he fucks into him, pounding him into the sheets. Minhyun responds with louder moans that seem to echo off of the walls. “So fucking sexy, so beautiful… All mine…”

 

“All yours—…” Minhyun repeats; his body glows as sweat drips down his neck, as he grips at his restraints. Seongwoo leans down then, his lips against his before whispering.

 

“Come for me.”

 

And so Minhyun does; a piercing scream escapes his pretty lips, and Seongwoo can feel the warmth of his release as it splatters over his chest, can feel how his ass tightens around his dick as he comes. It only takes a few moments before he’s coming too, moaning into Minhyun’s neck as he paints his insides white.

 

He collapses after that; Seongwoo carefully places Minhyun’s legs down onto the mattress before lying on his lover’s chest, trying to catch his breath. Minhyun does the same, and Seongwoo can feel the rise and fall of his breath as he comes down from his high.

 

When he looks up, he sees the blindfold still folded over Minhyun’s eyes. With a smile, he carefully reaches up and pulls it away.

 

With the blindfold gone, Minhyun blinks his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room for a moment before looking down at Seongwoo, smiling so brightly that Seongwoo feels his heart clench. His eyes are red from tears, but he can still sense the happiness radiating from his smile. Minhyun is absolutely glowing like this, Seongwoo thinks.

 

“Hold on,” he suddenly says, pushing himself up and out of bed to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He wets it a little before cleaning himself off and then heading back into the bedroom, going to clean Minhyun up too. The other looks ready to pass out from the pleasure at any minute now.

 

“Come on, Minhyun, stay with me,” he chuckles as he wipes off his stomach, then in between his legs too. When he’s done, he tosses the washcloth into the laundry pile, then kneels on to the bed and carefully begins to undo the ties around Minhyun’s wrist. When one falls free, he gently kisses his wrist, setting it back down and then does the exact same with the other.

 

The gesture makes Minhyun smile, humming quietly as he stares up at Sekngwoo through his lidded eyes. “Mmmm, you’re so good to me…” 

 

Seongwoo’s neck blushes red as he smiles, leans down to peck Minhyun’s forehead. “Get some rest now, you kinky fuck.”

 

At that, Minhyun chuckles before letting out a soft whine, rolling over a little, as if he’s marveling in his newfound freedom. “I take it back, you’re so mean. If I wasn’t sore right now, I’d smack you like I promised.”

 

Seongwoo laughs and gently rubs at Minhyun’s back, humming in response. “Well how about I make you dinner while you take a nap, and you can smack me later, okay? How does that sound?”

 

Minhyun smiles, nodding softly in response. “Love you, Seongwoo.”

 

“Love you, too.” 

  
  



End file.
